Crossed Stars
by Charra Loon
Summary: Magical Girl AU! He'd been pursuing her for years, and for years she's reisisted him. Tonight's adventure was no different...or was it? Hanmei week 2018, prompt: Magical Girl/Demon Lord.


Mei-Ling was a powerful sorceress. She could control ice and snow and freeze those who would do evil in their tracks. She and others like her represented the light, and did battle with demons who represented the darkness. Some of her fellow sorceresses, usually the younger ones in training, were paired up with her because demons didn't mess with her. Speaking of demons...she flew on the winds alone, no training tonight, until she came across a large building, a castle really. One of the few in the country that survived the ravages of time; some were made into hotels, others tourist attractions. From the pristine looks of this castle, the latter seemed most likely. She had just landed in the courtyard when she felt a dark presence. She turned around in time for a demon to manifest, a horned grey-skinned one with dark hair in a ponytail on top bound in a silver ribbon. He was dressed in white and red, and his left side was covered in an elaborate red demon tattoo. He smiled when he saw her.

" _Yuki hime_..." he purred.

Mei shook her head in exasperation. There was a reason demons didn't mess with her, and she wished it was because of her skills as a sorceress. But unfortunately, her skills were only part of the reason, if at all; the other reason, the more significant reason, was in front of her calling her "snow princess" in his tongue. Hanzo was a powerful demon in his own right. More, he was a lord; those who challenged him were either under the delusion they could defeat him or they were suicidal. Most demons respected rank, and almost all of them had a healthy sense of self-preservation.

"What do you want, Hanzo?" Mei asked, keeping her staff pointed at him. Hanzo just smirked.

"You find it necessary to ask me that?"

"Let me rephrase—what do you want besides me?"

"I actually came here to check on the progress of some projects I have in the human world. Imagine my surprise to sense your presence here, my _reijin_."

"Stop that! I am not your beauty!"

"Not yet. When will you stop resisting me?"

Mei just shook her head. Why Hanzo kept pursuing her, she had no idea. All she knew was that the demon lord had some sort of weird crush on her, and had since their first encounter when he went to handle something personally when she stopped one of their 'projects'. Nothing she said or did dettered him from this path, he was unrelenting, in fact, her attempts only seemed to encourage him. The only thing she could say to his defense was that he never forced himself on her, not carnally. He wanted her willing, but that could be more about pride than about any sort of honor.

"I won't even dignify that with a response." Mei said. "I will, however, stop whatever it is you're up to."

"If you can find my projects, _yuki hime_." Hanzo said. "Though why you want to stop them is beyond me."

"You cause harm to humans with your 'projects', you bring darkness to their hearts!"

"Hah! You know well and good I do not need to 'bring' darkness into their hearts. They already have it, I merely bring it to the surface."

"Humans have enough to deal with without you interfering!"

"Humans need to better know the order of things. You know I only hit those who deserve it, those whose darkness is at its peak. If anything, I am doing the humans a favor by culling the worst of them."

"While using it to feed you, and to convert any who survive the feeding."

"That is nature, my dear." Mei responded by launching a snow blast towards Hanzo, but the demon lord blocked it. She swung her staff at him, he gripped it and swung her around until she let go. Still she attacked, and was deflected. He could easily stop her and she knew it, he was that powerful. Her frustration was at its peak when they tangled in each other again.

"You are annoying!" Mei shouted. "I don't like you, and I am going to prove it!" That was when she leaned in and kissed him. She expected the kiss to prove to them both that this wouldn't work between them, and that he should pursue someone else who would have him. She even expected him to take what was given, and he tasted like smoke...what she didn't expect was to keep kissing him when he plundered. They parted, and she panted. No...no, that wasn't—she shouldn't...she shouldn't be attracted, curse it! He was a demon!

"Well. That was most certainly unexpected." Hanzo said, savoring the remnants of her kiss, it was like sugar-dusted snow. "Now, what was it you were trying to prove, _yuki hime_?"

"I..." Mei couldn't speak, she was in shock. Hanzo stepped closer and she flew. She was still in shock when she got to her apartment and reverted to her original form on the balcony and ran in. She didn't notice Hanzo had followed her but was outside her building, her wards kept demons out. He could break them, but that would alert her and he saw her dismiss the form she had in battle, not an actual transformation, just a very subtle glamour to keep the mundane from recognizing her. The kiss shook her, and he knew it.

"Deny it all you want, _yuki hime_." He said before heading back to resume what he came to do. "But you will be mine." In her apartment holding her familiar Snowball, Mei wept and wished, for the first time since she first met him, that Hanzo was human. Or at the very least on the same side so there was a chance they could be together.


End file.
